Jorunal Of the Nexus War
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: This is the Journal of Bloodmoon Flame during the war with Queen Nexus(Read Railroads are magic s3 ep19 for more info). With so many possible adventures. Who knows what may happen? I shall let you as well as me decide that...
1. Chapter 1: The Journal

Journal of the Nexus War

Episode: 1

The Journal

It was a beautiful summer in the year 2036. The world had finally achieved peace after a long forgotten war. That is, it was forgotten until now…

Smoldering Ember, A young colt was living with his adopted family. Ember was Black and red mane and tail plus a dark red coat. He was sitting in his room when his foster father opened the door.

Ember: What is it?

Ultramarine: How is it going champ?

Ember: Nothing. I was just lost in my thoughts.

Ultramarine: is something wrong?

Ember: I have never seen my father. I just wish to know more about him.

Ultramarine: My great grandfather Cerulean could know. Would you like to take me to him?

Ember shot up out of his bed and raced to Ultramarine.

Ember: I need to know about him. Please take me to Cerulean.

Ultramarine: Alright. Honey! I'm going to see Cerulean!

Sapphire: Alright! Just do not be long!

Ultramarine: Alright let's go.

The two stepped out of the door. They trotted over to a nice home on the opposite side of town. Ultra, knocked on the door and a Cobalt blue alicorn opened the door.

Cerulean: Oh if it isn't my lovely grandson. What brings you here?

He look and saw Ember slightly hiding behind Ultramarine.

Cerulean: Welcome little one. You must be Smoldering Ember.

Ember was shocked. He did not remember seeing this alicorn.

Ember: How did you know that?

Cerulean: It was my friend, your father, who brought you to me. I gave you to my grandson because I felt you deserved a more normal upbringing.

Ember: Can you tell me about him?

Cerulean: Come on in. I will tell you more inside.

The two sat down at a table while Ultramarine went back to help his wife.

Ember: So what do you know of my father?

Cerulean: Your father was Blaze Cinder. Or as he is remembered Bloodmoon Flame. Your father was an alicorn like myself.

Ember: What did he look like?

Cerulean: I remember him being black and blood red last time I saw him. He dropped you off here. He claimed that your name was Smoldering Ember and he did love you.

Ember: Did he say why he left? Or where he went?

Cerulean: He never said why he left. He only said that he was to return when he laid his problems to rest.

Ember: So he is alive.

Cerulean: I am sorry you never saw him. However, I do have something he gave me.

He levitated a book with leather straps and a lock on it.

Cerulean: This is your father's journal. I have never opened it and he said to give it to you as well as this key when you were old enough.

He levitated the book and a small key with a swastika shape end.

Ember: Thank you sir.

Cerulean: Please call me Cobalt.

Ember left and walked back to his house. He entered his room and could not to wait to read this journal.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Entry

Episode: 2

The First Entry

Ember raced into his room and shut the door. He turned the book over and over in his hooves.

Ember: Finally, I can get some answers.

Ember put the key in the lock and turned it. With a click, the lock opened. Ember opened the cover to see an inscription.

 _"_ _Journal of the Nexus by Bloodmoon Flame."_

 _"_ _If you see this my son. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for about me."_

Ember was surprised. He didn't anticipate his father to have known his son was looking for answers. He turned to the next page and the first entry was written inside.

 _Journal Entry 01_

 _I suppose it was inevitable for me to keep a journal. Ever since I was young, I had a fondness of writing and it seemed like an output for my emotions. Anyway, It has been a year since nexus appeared and took Canterlot. I still cannot believe at times that she came. Her demonic smile and her Everfree colored body and eyes. Ever since the evacuation, myself and Cobalt or Cerulean I guess nowadays stayed behind for one prime reason. To give those in the occupied land hope of being free once again. Today was another day of sabotaging supply routes to the front. I better get some rest. We are receiving a visitor from the rebellion tomorrow._

Ember was surprised. He had never heard of any major war. However, nobody seemed to talk about any events between the era of the element bearers and the recent history.

Ember: This is so interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: The Good News and Bad News

Episode: 3

The Good News

Ember had been really attached to this knowledge of his father. He had been reading it every day for hours on end.

Ember: It is hard to believe that such a war ever happened. This entry looks interesting.

 _Journal Entry 32_

 _Good News! The rebellion has been receiving more recruits day by day. Word from their intelligence network, is that the allied forces have been winning many recent battles. Rumors are spreading that some of the allies of Equestria are coming to bolster the ranks of the true monarchy. According to recent myths, The Doctor himself has been appearing. Hopefully, we will meet again for the first time in a long time._

Ember: The doctor? Who could that be?

There was a knock on Ember's door.

Ember: Come in!

Ultramarine walked in.

Ultra: Are you alright son?

Ember: Yes why?

Ultra: it's just that you have been really distant recently.

Ember: Oh sorry. It's just…I have finally started learning about my father and this war.

Ultra: You…you know about that?

Ember: My father took part in this war against Nexus. Why does no one ever talked about it.

Ultra lowered his head.

Ultra: Nobody talks about it because it ruined so many lives.

Ember: What did it do to you?

Ultra: Just come down to dinner when you are ready.

Then, Ultramarine walked out trying to hide tears that were forming in his eyes.


End file.
